Wireless communication devices (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, notebook computers, etc.) are configured to wirelessly transmit and receive a radio frequency (RF) signal by exciting one or more radiators (e.g., antennas) with the RF signal. To ensure that a signal is properly transmitted or received, a degree of isolation is present between the signal to be transmitted/received and other signals in the wireless communication system. Without such isolation, performance of the wireless communication system is degraded.
For example, MIMO (multi-input multi-output) antenna arrays comprise a plurality of antennas configured to respectively convey separate data streams collectively corresponding to an overall data signal. Isolation between the plurality of antennas ensures that the separate data streams remain independent of one another. Without such isolation, one or more of the data streams may become distorted such that the overall data signal cannot be recovered by a receiver.